Please
by Seisuke Seirin
Summary: Tadashi got fed up by Hiro's constant bot-fight, one day he accidentally hope for something that he will regret later
1. Chapter 1 - The Stupid Wish

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DISNEY ANIMATION!  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

"Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you not to go bot-fighting" shouted Tadashi while climbing up the stairs in a quite low hush voice so he won't wake Aunt Cass who is sleeping in the sofa with the TV on.

"Many, but it's so worth it. I'm on a roll now, see.'" said Hiro who walks in front of him then turn around showing the money he got.

"Hiro, bot-fighting is illegal. You could have gotten yourself arrested" said Tadashi raising his voice a little because no they have reach their room. "Betting on it is illegal, not fighting it. But look at the money." said Hiro jumping here and there in his room.

"Hiro please! It's not about the money!" said Tadashi starting to get irritated.

"Aw, come on big brother I know you can't resist it too. It's so worth it!" said Hiro stopping his jumping looking at Tadashi. "I'M ON A ROLL!" shouted Hiro throwing his money up in the air an let it scatter around their room

"Hiro" said Tadashi his voice started to sound angry, but Hiro paid no attention and keep playing with the money.

"HIRO! WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Tadashi with anger could be heard clearly from his voice

Hiro stop immediately shocked at his usually calm and cool headed big brother suddenly snapped at him.

"It's not about the money Hiro! It's about the safety and pride of our family! Your going to taint it with your bot-fighting criminal records! Do you want that!" said Tadashi angrily

"So that's what you cared about this whole time? Your pride?" said Hiro with a disbelief look on his face. "I thought you said you are proud with me?" asked Hiro not caring to hide his hurt in his word and eyes.

"Hiro, it's not only about that, I'm..." said Tadashi but he was cut off by Hiro "So you really hate me huh! All this time those soothing words, warm hugs and smile those are act! A lie!?" shouted Hiro. "That's it! I'm not going to hear anymore words from you. You're a liar!"said Hiro while walking towards his computer searching for the next bot-fight destination.

"Hiro come on you know that's not what I meant." plead Tadashi "I'm not listening to anymore words you said Tadashi." said Hiro while scrolling through the bot-fight page.

"After all you are not mom and dad! You have no right to boss me around!" said Hiro.

And those last words that come out of Hiro's mouth that made Tadashi lose it. "You know what, FINE! Do what ever you want. Go bot-fighting or whatever I don't care." said Tadashi.

"That's what I'm planning to." said Hiro raising from his chair walking towards the stairs.

"Good! And I hope you die in your next bot-fight!" said Tadashi without thinking while walking towards his side of room and slam his room separator.

Hiro flinched and shock at what just Tadashi said. He is frozen for a few minutes before deciding to keep going with tears at the brim of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my God! What have I said! What have I done!<em>** thought Tadashi while curling up on his bed remembering his last word to Hiro before he let him go bot-fighting again.

Tadashi wanted to apologize so badly, he knows what he said was out of the line, to wish your brother's death, that is just way to cruel. But the ego that run through the Hamada family keep stopping him from getting out from his bed and apologize.

So instead he continue sleeping and planning to apologize to Hiro tomorrow and buy him the biggest package of gummy bears in the supermarket.

* * *

><p>In a dark alley in San Fransokyo night a cheering could be heard "Defeat him!" "Come on he is just a kid!" "Crush him!" "Go Tenka!" "Hahaha, look at his bot it can barely stand!". Yes you got it right it is the sound of people cheering at a bot-fight with the most strongest bot-fighter n that arena Tenka and his SkullCrasher, and guess who is his opponent.<p>

"Can I try again?" yes the one and only Hiro Hamada. "Hahahaha! Not enough defeat for one night huh kid? Want to taste some more? But sorry my bot is not going to fight your loser bot again" said Tenka arrogantly. "But I have more money." taunt Hiro showing a bunch on money from his blue hoodie. "Well, okay then it's going to be an easy money anyway so why not" said Tenku smugly.

"Two bot in, one bot leave! Ready! Set! Fight!" said the judge lady. "Megabot..., Destroy!" said Hiro. "Wait what!? Megabot!" said Tenku shock but still continue to fight. Looks like defeating Yama isn't something to be taken lightly. The rumors of an 14 years old kid with a puny looking robot called Megabot who manage to defeat Yama's bot with ease and hustle a lot of cash from Yama spread among other bot-fighters.

In the middle of the fight Hiro didn't notice Tenku give a signal to his underlings to call Yama and told him he have something he will like.

SkullCrusher was destroyed in no time, "No more The Great SkullCrusher" said Hiro with a smug look on his face while taking the loads of cash he just won. "NO ONE HUSTLE TENKU!" shouted Tenku. "Restrain him" order Tenku._ **Wait!? Restrain!?**_ "You might be wondering why I only ordered them to restrain you, no?" said Tenku looking at Hiro directly in his eyes.

"Well there is somebody who is very eager to meet you" said Tenku nodding to the exit side of the alley. Hiro gasp after seeing who it is. "Miss me?" said Yama with his underlings behind him.

"Teach him a lesson" said Tenku to his underlings and so do Yama to his. They kick, punch ,stab ,throw and do many violence things at Hiro.

Once they are done, "You are a one stupid kid aren't you. Still showing your face at bot-fight after defeating one of the famous underground bot-fighter. This should teach you your place kid." said Yama then he spit at him and walk away with Tenku and their underlings laughing leaving Hiro alone on the ground crying and bleeding to death.

* * *

><p>Next morning Hiro was found by a police who by chance was in patrol near the area.<p>

The police saw him and then scoped him up with his arm, take Hiro to his car and drove to the nearest hospital he could find.

When he arrive at a hospital the kid was handed to under the care of the doctor and nurses.

Then suddenly he heard buzzing sound coming from his car. He open the door to found a phone on the ground with the words "Tadashi" showing on the screen.

**_Maybe it is that kid's phone. _**thought the police then he picked it up "Hello?"

* * *

><p>Tadashi wakes up around 8 in the morning, it's sunday so he don't have to go to the collage. We sit up on his bed and stretch.<p>

He saw his room separator was close shut and thought it was weird at first then he remember about last night.

So he bolt out from his bed, open the room separator and dash towards Hiro's bed to find it empty.

Then he remember Hiro goes out again last night after their fight, Tadashi then try to call Hiro's phone

The other side picks up after several rings, but his relief was cut short when instead of hearing the voice of his baby brother he heard a rather masculine voice.

"Hello?" said the person from the other side of the line. "May I ask who is this?" asked Tadashi. "This is officer of the law speaking, and who are you?" asked the police. "Well, I'm Tadashi, the phone owner's brother." said Tadashi.

"So he is your brother huh." said the police. "What do you mean with that?" asked Tadashi. "Well can you come down here to Hospital and I'll explain everything." said the police.

Tadashi's heart plumed when he heard the words hospital. "Sir? Are you still in there?" asked the police. "YES! I'll come there right away!" said Tadashi rushing to his drawer not bothering to take a shower he change his clothes. Take his helmet then rush outside the cafe. Fortunately it's still to early to open the cafe so Aunt Cass is still sleeping.

He turn his moped on then rush to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Once Tadashi arrive he saw the police leaning on the side of his police car. Tadashi rush to him.<p>

"Sir I'm Tadashi! We spoke on the phone before. Where is my brother?" asked Tadashi.

"Woah! Slow down kid! Your brother is inside since few hours ago, and I'm not going to lie he looks dying when I found him." said the police.

Tadashi's heart stung and his face paled when he heard that. "They are operating your brother, here let me take you to the waiting room." offered the police. Tadashi walk with the police and bow his head a little try to hold back tears.

They reach the room just in time when a nurse called out to the police about the kid he brought in.

Tadashi instantly snap his head up and asked "I'm Tadashi! I'm his brother! How is he?"

"We are able to stabilize him, he lost a lot of blood but fortunately no that much to lose his life. But still I hope you are prepared if the worst does came." said the nurse.

Tadashi nod and asked again "Can I see him?" "He is in room 245, 2 is for floor number and 45 is for room number the even rooms number is in the right wing of the building and the odd rooms number is in the left wing" explain the nurse.

"Thank you." said Tadashi then he rush to the elevator to go to Hiro's room.

* * *

><p>ROOM 245, that's what written on the door. Tadashi open the door slowly and not ready to see what is behind the door.<p>

Once he enter the room he saw his brother laying still on the bed eyes closed. Hiro got an ox clip on one of his finger which connected to a EKG machine, an oxygen mask on his face, IV drip on one of his hand and also bandage that cover most of his body, his arm, legs, neck and around his forehead.

Once Tadashi reach Hiro's bed he can't hold his tears anymore be fall down to his knees and cry while holding to Hiro's hospital bed railing for support.

"This is my fault! I wish for this to happen! If I just shut my stupid mouth last night, none of this would have happen!" said Tadashi sobbing.

"Ta- shi- you?" suddenly Tadashi heard a faint pained sound from the bed he stand up an look at Hiro's slightly opened hazel eyes.

"Hiro! Thank God! Hiro can you see me? Can you hear me?" asked Tadashi. Hiro nodded his head a bit.

Tadashi hold Hiro's hand with both of his and crying then say "Hiro, I..., you don't know how happy I am that you are still alive!"

"I though you hate me, you said you want me to die." said Hiro with the same hurtful looks in his eyes.

"No! NO! That's not true! I was just mad! You don't know how I regret those words I've said last night. I never meant it that way. Hiro you have to trust me." said Tadashi still crying and trying to convince his little brother.

"Really?" asked Hiro. "I am! I even plan out what I'm going to to after apologizing to you. I'm going to buy you gummy bears. The biggest package in the supermarket." said Tadashi.

"Why am I not convince?" asked Hiro. "What!?" whispered Tadashi in shocked. "If you really are sorry you should have said it like yesterday! But you waited until today! I don't trust you! Go away!" said Hiro releasing his hand and move his body so Tadashi is now looking at Hiro's back.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue in The Next Chapter<strong>

**Thank You For Reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - Aunt Cass

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DISNEY ANIMATION!  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Aunt Cass wake up in about 10 AM, "Boys wake up! It's time to open up the cafe!" said Aunt Cass from the stairs. Then she walks towards the bathroom to clean herself up and put a little make up on.

Once she is done it's already 10:45 but the house is way to silence for her liking, no sound of footsteps or the boys usual bickering of how got to take shower first. "Boys?" asked Aunt Cass getting a little worried. Once she reach the boys room she hoped to found both of them still on their bed.

But instead, the room is empty. No one is in there. "Where are they?" thought Aunt Cass to herself getting worried as the time pass by. None of his nephew is home and with no trace of explanation of where they are.

And most of all Tadashi's bed is still a mess. Tadashi might not be the most tidiest person but he always keep his side of the room neat, clean, tidy and in order. It's just not like him to leave his bed in a mess.

"Their phone!" said Aunt Cass as an idea popped in her mind. Aunt Cass try to call Tadashi instead. After a few dialing tone Tadashi finally picks up his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hiro come on! Please don't be like that." plead Tadashi trying to touch Hiro's arm gently. Hiro just move away from Tadashi's touch and snarl at Tadashi in a dark tone still not looking at him "Don't touch me! Go away!"<p>

"Okay Hiro, I will go. But just so you know I will only be outside of the room. So if you need anything you can just call me, okay?" said Tadashi. After receiving no answer from Hiro Tadashi sigh and walk out of the room with a broken heart and tears starts flowing down silently on his face.

Tadashi close the door and sit outside the room on the family waiting chair.

Few minutes later Tadashi's phone ring. He took his phone from his dark green blazer, he looks at his phone screen which lit up "Aunt Cass" then he remember he hasn't told Aunt Cass about Hiro yet so he pick it up.

"Hi, Aunt Cass" said Tadashi with a little sad tone. "Oh my God! Thank goodness you picked it up! You don't know how worried I am to find your room empty just where are you?" said Aunt Cass in a worried demanding voice.

"Sorry Aunt Cass, I am atSt. Yokohama Hospital, I'm..." before Tadashi could explain what is going on Aunt Cass cut him "HOSPITAL! Oh good God! What happen are you hurt? Are you sick? Wait there I'm coming over!" said Aunt Cass then she hung up the phone and race towards her small pick up truck which is her car.

* * *

><p>Tadashi press put his phone back to his pocket, then close his eyes. Few hours later he felt someone shaking him awake.<p>

He open his eyes and saw Aunt Cass in front of him. "Tadashi, what is going on? Where is Hiro?" asked Aunt Cass gently with a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

"Aunt Cass, Hiro he..., I..., he is inside there" said Tadashi turn his head to look at the door of room 245. Aunt Cass following Tadashi's line of sight then walk towards the door and open it slowly.

Once she saw what inside the room, she gasp covering her moth with both of her hands. She walks inside slowly to get a better look at her youngest nephew.

When she reach Hiro's bed she could see all the damage cut, bruise, bandage, ox clip, IV, oxygen max and many more. "Oh my god Hiro." Tadashi slowly walks in again with lack of energy he usually have and sad face.

"Tadashi what happen to him?" asked Aunt Cass who started to cry silently. "According a police officer who found him , Hiro was on an alley beaten up like this with no idea of who is responsible." explain Tadashi with tears once again flowing down his face.

"Well what's done is done, let make sure Hiro recover fully so he could come home with us sooner. The sooner the better right?" said Aunt Cass wiping away her tears and try to sound as cheerful as possible.

Tadashi could only nod silently in agreement.

* * *

><p>Next morning Hiro is awaken by the soft warm sunlight bathing his face. He could see someone is standing by the window but Hiro could only see that person's back and assuming that he  she is the one who open the curtains. "Oops sorry hon, didn't mean to wake you up." said Aunt Cass turning around and saw Hiro is now awake.

Hiro's eyes come to focus and saw the person by the window is coming close then he saw it, it is Aunt Cass. "It's okay Aunt Cass." said Hiro with a faint smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" while stroking Hiro's hair affectionately "Actually I'm a bit hungry since I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." replied Hiro. "Well worry no more, Tadashi have gone to buy some food for you since one and a half hour ago he should be back in few more minutes." said Aunt Cass in her usual cheerful voice. Hiro smile at Aunt Cass that at least even in his situation he still could cheer his Aunt.

But his smile soon faded away once he saw Tadashi enter the room. "Hey Aunt Cass I'm back" said Tadashi in a forced enthusiastic voice. Then he saw Hiro is awake. "Hey there looks who's awake. How are you feeling little bro?" asked Tadashi trying to start a conversation with Hiro with hope that he will felt Tadashi's seriousness in gaining Hiro's forgiveness.

"Fine." said Hiro plain and raw, no emotion shown on his voice when he said that and he didn't even look at Tadashi's direction.

Tadashi walks towards a small table near the wall across Hiro's bed then put the food he just bought especially for Hiro, he even pick up some of Aunt Cass wigs left over from their fridge and some gummy bears from candy shop nearby.

"Well, how is your wounds any improvement?" asked Tadashi with a gentle smile and walks towards Hiro's side of the bed, pulling a chair on the way and sit down on it.

"Look at what I've got for you." said Tadashi smiling waving the gummy bear package in front of Hiro. "Hmm, okay." said Hiro plainly.

"Food is ready" said Aunt Cass with a small bowl of a warm chicken soup in her hand. aunt Cass give the bowl to Tadashi, Tadashi take the bowl and start stirring it a bit to make cool it down a bit.

Aunt Cass press a button to tilt the head parts of the bed upper. So Hiro is now on a half sitting half laying down position.

He then scoop some of the soup with the spoon and try to feed it to Hiro, but to his dismay Hiro move his head away from the spoon and say. "On second thought food can wait, I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep now." said Hiro then he close his eyes.

Hiro never saw the hurt in Tadashi's eyes when he put the spoon back to the bowl and place the bowl back to the table.

"Tadashi I want to talk with you for a moment. Just the two of us." said Aunt Cass after witnessing how Hiro react to Tadashi which is unusual those two are inseparable since Hiro were born. Aunt Cass the walks towards the door.

Tadashi sigh follow Aunt Cass but stop in his mid way turn his head around a bit to look at Hiro then say "Hiro, I hope you know that I really love you and I..., I didn't and never meant what I said that night. So please, I know you are awake just please give me a chance to prove it."

Then Tadashi continue to walks once he is outside he close the door gently.

"No sugar coating, now tell me all bout it. What happen with you two?" ask Aunt Cass. "Well Aunt Cass it's a long story its begin 2 nights from today." said Tadashi before he finally explain everything to Aunt Cass.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue in The Next Chapter<strong>

**Thank You For Reading**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reaching Out

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DISNEY ANIMATION!  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

"So that's what happen" said Tadashi at the end of his explanation. Aunt Cass hit Tadashi on his head once while holding back tears "How could you say that kind of thing to your own brother?" Tadashi hung his head low in shame "I don't know, Aunt Cass." said Tadashi dejectedly.

Aunt Cass sigh and say "But what is done is done, all you need to do now is to earn his forgiveness." "I don't know if he will ever forgive me, it is all my fault to start with."said Tadashi with sad looks on his eyes.

Suddenly Aunt Cass shouted at Tadashi, Tadashi snap his head up "Excuse me young man, from the explanation I just heard you are not the one who put Hiro in this hospital so stop blaming yourself." shouted Aunt Cass with her face a few inches from Tadashi and glaring at him.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go back home and prepare to open up the cafe." said Aunt Cass then she walked past shocked Tadashi.

Tadashi can't help himself but to chuckle a bit at Aunt Cass who always knew what to say. "Thanks Aunt Cass." whisper Tadashi softly while watching Aunt Cass heading towards the exit door.

Tadashi goes back inside Hiro's hospital room, Tadashi saw Hiro is asleep on his bed in half sitting half laying position, he walks towards Hiro and lower down the bed so now it is in full laying down position then Tadashi pull the blanket up until it reach Hiro's neck then he kiss Hiro's hair and whisper "I'll make it up to you Hiro, I promise."

* * *

><p>Around 4:45 pm Hiro is starting to wake up in an empty room and soft orange color sunlight, Tadashi just come back from college "Hey there knucklehead, I see you've awake now." said Tadashi cheerfully entering Hiro's room.<p>

"Yeah." reply Hiro shortly, Tadashi saw Hiro's gummy bear is still on the table unopened. "Are you hungry Hiro?" asked Tadashi. "No." reply Hiro coldly, but Hiro stomach disagree with him and let out a loud growl.

"Well would you look at that hahahahaha" said Tadashi chuckling putting down his back on a chair, Hiro's face getting a shade of red from embarrassment.

"Just stay here, I'll heat up the soup in the pantry, be right back baby bro." said Tadashi taking the pot of soup outside.

Few minutes later Tadashi is back with the soup. He then put it on the table and pour some of the soup into a bowl then walks towards Hiro with the soup.

"Okay! Soup is ready." said Tadahi stirring the soup gently to make it warmer, "Here, open up." said Tadashi shoving a spoon towards Hiro's mouth.

"I can do it myself." protest Hiro. "I doubt you can pick up the spoon and the bowl with that heavily bandaged hand of yours" said Tadashi pulling the bowl away from Hiro's reach.

"But..." when Hiro started to protest again Tadashi cut him off "Come on Hiro, I insist. After all its been a while since I fed you like this. This feels nice." sadi Tadashi smiling gently.

Hiro then sigh and say "Fine." Then Tadashi shove the spoon towards Hiro's mouth again. Hiro eat up the whole bowl in half an hour.

"Wow that was fast." said Tadashi standing up and put the bowl beside the pot. "Check this out, I made this in my physics class today." said Tadashi as he rummaging through his bag.

"Taadaa!" said Tadashi proudly as he show Hiro a small robot he made. He hand the robot to Hiro. "I know the design is not cool, after all the professor only give us 1 hour to made this." said Tadashi.

"Want to see what this little robot can do" said Tadashi, "just press the red button on the bottom." explain Tadashi. Hiro then press it then the robot shot laser that leave a burnt mark in the ceiling.

"It is cool right!" said Tadashi with excitement, "You always wanted a robot that can shot laser, now we can build one" continue Tadashi.

"Yeah, maybe later." said Hiro tossing the robot back to Tadashi's hand. "I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep. You should go home anyway, visiting hours is over." said Hiro.

"Okay, but I'll come by again tommorow, so wait for me." said Tadashi as put the robot back to his bag, sling his bag on his shoulder and walk out of Hiro's hospital room.

Once he close the door the gentle smile that adorn Tadashi's face fell, back to the same sad face the first time he saw Hiro in hospital.

He sigh and walk towards the hospital exit door.

* * *

><p>Tadashi reach his home which is Aunt Cass' Lucky Cat Cafe, he parked his moped in the sideways leaning against the Lucky Cat Cafe's glass window. He walk to the door. Tadashi saw Aunt Cass is sweeping the cafe's floor.<p>

Before Tadashi open the door he take a deep breath then he release it then put up a smiling face.

The cafe's door bell ring announcing that Tadashi is home. "Hi Aunt Cass." greet Tadashi.

"Oh, hey Tadashi how was your day?" asked Aunt Cass. "Good as always Aunt Cass, and by the way Hiro looks better then yesterday, I believe he will be discharge soon." said Tadashi.

"That is so great, make sure to tell me when will it be, I'm going to make him my special hot wings as a welcome home present." said Aunt Cass happily.

"Okay Aunt Cass." said Tadashi as he walked past by up to his room.

Tadashi put his bag on his table then he sit down and taking his homework out. As he pull his homework book out his robot fell down from his bag "Woah!" said Tadashi as he catch the robot.

"Whew that is so close if this robot crash the floor it will definitely broke into pieces." said Tadashi as he bring his robot back up.

When he is back in his sitting position with the robot still in his hand he stop for a moment then scrunch both of his eyebrows. He examine it the an idea comes to his mind.

"Well if Aunt Cass is making Hiro a welcome home present that means I should to, right?" said Tadashi to himself as a small smile started to be shown on his face while still looking at the robot in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue in The Next Chapter<strong>

**Thank You For Reading**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Gift

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DISNEY ANIMATION!  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Tadashi spent most of his day in his garage and his lab room, he only eat and drink what his friends and Aunt Cass brought him. He is making something for Hiro as his welcome home gift.

Tadashi only got to go outside when his friends especially GoGo literally drag him out of his lab room and threaten him that they will hide whatever his working on if he didn't spent at least 2 hours outside his lab room.

Tadashi spent exactly only 2 hours outside his lab room, then he ran back in his lab to work on Hiro's gift again.

This has been going on for 3 days, Tadashi never tell anyone what is he working on, untill one day when he finally finished with what he is working on he shove the present in his bag, slung it on and ran outside his lab with a smile on his face.

His friends look at him with a frown but decided to shrug it off since Tadashi looks so happy.

* * *

><p>He jump off from his moped one he reach a gift store, he get inside and scan the store for a gift wrapper section.<p>

He spot the section on the left side of the store, he walk there and get himself hooked with a blue wrapper with a picture of a flying robot that he is sureHiro will like. He took it from the cabinet and walk towards the cashier.

He walk out the store and drive home. He open the cafe door and walk inside.

"Hi Aunt Cass." said Tadashi as he walk to the stairs.

"Oh hey Tadashi! You're home early today." said Aunt Cass cheerfully

"Yeah there is something I need to do before Hiro came home tomorrow." explain Tadashi as he walk up to his room.

"Okay hon, dinner will be ready at 8 p.m" shout Aunt Cass from the bottom of the stairs at Tadashi.

"Okay Aunt Cass." said Tadashi as he keep on walking.

Aunt Cass just shake her head and smile the went back to the cafe.

* * *

><p>Once tadashi reach his room he slung his back on his chair pull out the robot he made and the wrapper he just bought.<p>

He wrap his robot carefully and with full of excitement. Once he is finished he look back at his work and smile.

"I hope he will like this present I made for him." Tadashi thought to himself.

Now that the gift is done he decided to help his aunt at the cafe since he didn't come to his aunt aid for 3 days, but his mind is still at the robot he made and excitement at how Hiro would react.

* * *

><p>Today is the day, Hiro will be release from the hospital. Tadashi is so happy that he literally skip 2 or 3 steps as he run down the stairs of Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab or what the student of SFIT like to call as the SFIT lab.<p>

Tadashi reach his moped which he parked in the student parking lot. He put his helmet on the, starts the engine and speed up to the hospital.

Once he reach the hospital he run to the elevator waiting restlessly and with full of excitement, when the elevator arrive he step inside and press level 2.

He arrive at level 2 run down the hall and get inside room 245, he get inside just in time when Hiro's doctor start to unhook Hiro from all hospital machine he used before for treatment.

Aunt Cass is already there and she greeted Tadashi with a smile on her face "Oh hi Tadashi."

"Hi Aunt Cass, hi Hiro!" said Tadashi a little out of breath from all the running he just did.

"Hey" replied Hiro.

Once the doctor is finished unhooking the machines he spoke up to Aunt Cass about the release papers.

Before Aunt Cass left to sign the release papers she said to Tadashi as she pointed to the small table in the middle of the room "Hiro's change is in the bag on that table."

"Okay Aunt Cass." said Tadashi as he walk to the bag and pull out Hiro's change.

"Are you ready to go home Hiro?" asked Tadashi as he walk closer to Hiro's bed then hand Hiro his change.

"Yeah" said Hiro as he slung his feet to the side of the bed and accept his change.

Hiro put on his red shirt, blue hoodie and his light brown cargo shorts.

Then he slid down his bed and walk to his shoes.

He try to bend down to pick up his socks but instead he got dizzy from the movement and almost fall forward.

"Here let me help you" said Tadashi as he pick up the socks, kneeling and put it on Hiro's small toes. The he slid Hiro's shoes on and tied it. "There you are all ready knucklehead." said Tadashi as he stand up and put his hands on his hips looking at his well dresses little brother with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks." that's all Hiro said. A few minutes later Aunt Cass showed up and tell them that they are good to go.

* * *

><p>Tadashi put his moped on Aunt Cass pick up truck the walk up to the passenger side with Hiro.<p>

Hiro is in the middle while Tadashi on the right side and Aunt Cass is on the driver side.

They drove home hearing to Aunt Cass funny stories most of it is about 's clothing.

Once they reach the cafe Aunt Cass parked the pick up on the side of the road and get out to open the door.

Tadashi also get out of the pick up and turn back to help Hiro only to be ignored and Hiro get out from the pick up himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay Hiro, I bet you are hungry, I am going to make you a special dish as your welcome home gift." said Aunt Cass as she walks towards the kitchen.<p>

"While waiting why don't we go to our room, I also have something I want to give to you." said Tadashi.

"Okay" replied Hiro. The both walk up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Hiro stop for a moment on the top of the stairs looking around the room, somehow looking at the room bring back his memories from the night when Tadashi yell at him.

Then Hiro felt suddenly something was shoved to his hands.

"Here, this is my welcome home gift for you." said Tadashi with a wide grin adoring his face.

Hiro look at the gift wrapped in the blue wrapper on his hands, he slowly peel the wrapper off and just for a second his eyes lit up as he saw what the present is.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue in The Next Chapter<strong>

**Thank You For Reading**


End file.
